On Your Marek
by DocBlipper26
Summary: (Spoilers for the Rebels S2 Opener; Seige of Lothal) Set After "The Seige of Lothal", Agent Kallus expects the arrival of a new inquisitor to deal with the Ghost crew on Lothal... (Rated T For a murder caused by said Inquisitor)


The Empire is seen to be weak. Word is spreading how it can be "rebelled" against. More Rebel Cells can grow in time if more galaxies know what that group has been doing to the empire. They can't allow that. Recently, Lord Vader made an example. He showed Lothal what would become of the Rebel traitors and to make sure the cells would not gain more power, he single-handedly took down a Rebel command ship. This did come with a discovery however. An apprentice. Anakin Skywalker's. She lives. This would only mean one thing; the fulfilment of a new Inquisitor...

In the Imperial headquarters on Lothal, Agent Kallus was preparing a new plan to catch those dastardly rebel cells. Well, that was until one of his stormtroopers units entered the planning room.

"Sir. Lord Vader has sent you a message that I had to bring to you personally." the lone stormtrooper stated as Kallus turned to him. He acknowledged what this stormtrooper had to say before he silently turned to the other imperials in the room. Kallus nodded. The other imperials began to leave the room so that the two can have a private chat.

"Why can't he talk to me personally?" Kallus asked the stormtrooper.

"He has personal matters with the Emperor himself to attend to." The lone stormtrooper explained.

"I see. What is your unit number, solider?"

"TK-269 sir." The lone stormtrooper answered.

"What is Lord Vader's message?" He asked as he took a seat.

"When he encountered the rebel cells you have been hunting, he discovered another lost Jedi..."

"I already encountered one..." Kallus stated in a confused tone.

"...This one is different. A much more powerful Jedi. Because of this, Lord Vader has sent an Inquisitor who is suited to a situation like this." TK-269 explained as said Inquisitor entered the room.

Both men felt a presence. A powerful one. Surprisingly, this Inquisitor was actually human. A human male to be accurate. He was rather tall for a Inquisitor like himself. He wore Sith Training Gear that looked worn-out with a few minor adjustments to make movement easier as well as a black hood to hide his identity from his targets. "I believe this is out Inquisitor." Kallus assumed as the man took off his hood to reveal his face. The Inquisitor's face looked young which his fair skin colour helped to reasure that fact. His short cut hair and eyes were brown.

"Agent Kallus?" The Inquisitor asked as the agents got up from his chair.

"That would be me. How may I have the pleasure?" Kallus introduced himself.

"My name is Galen Marek. Lord Vader sent me in order to hunt your Jedi cells." The Inquisitor introduced himself before TK-269 left the room. "I have higher force sense than the Emperor himself. Previous clients have nicknamed me 'Starkiller' with my skills..." Suddenly, he saw a vision. _A force vision._

* * *

 _Quick flashes of white and a few images. A place that was completely brunt to the ground. A Devaronian._

 _"You do no good for my business." the Devaronain hissed. Marek holding the Devaronain by the neck._

 _"I could end you right here and now if I wanted." Marek warned as he dropped the Devaronain to the ground. A dead body that could not be seen clearly. Another flame. His ship; "The Rouge Shadow" leaving Lothal. Then, it was over._

* * *

Kallus began to panic as he saw Marek scream in terror during the vision. Marek then pulled himself back to his relaxed and composed self.

"I know where I can get information." Marek stated. He then began to run out of the Imperial headquarters in lighting speed. Could this be part of the force helping him? Meanwhile; Cikatro Vizago returned to the ashes of the village that was previously known as "Tarkin Town".

"Well, it's time to restart the business." Vizago stated as he landed his ship; The Broken Horn on the ashes as his droids began unpacking his cargo."You can't make pancakes without breaking a few eggs." He chuckled to himself as he opened the cargo bay of his ship. Vizago left the cockpit and began to check his cargo. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a stowaway. He turned. Pulled out his Vilmarh's Revenge blaster.

"Show yourself or risk your life. Doesn't affect me or my business." He stated with such pride. From out the shadows, Marek appeared with his black hood on. Vizago sighed. "Great. More Empire interference. You do no good for my business." He hissed. In a flash, Marek grabbed Vizago by his neck and pinned him against the cargo bay's wall.

"I could end you right here and now if I wished..." Marek threatened then paused to think about his next move. Vizago was turning blue. Gasping for breath. He was listening clearly. He continued. "...however you have valuable information I require." He stated with disgust before letting Vizago breathe by dropping him to the floor. "You encountered rouge Rebel cells in this area..."

"What do you think; I would give you this information without some credits?" the Devaronain interrupted with utter disgust while thinking of his business. Marek then pulled out the Inquisitor standard Lightsaber with one end fully activated. Vizago then went silent. "Ho...How did you know that?" He stuttered his words.

"I can smell their scent on you." Marek explained while remaining emotionless. He paused as he went down to Vizago's level as placed his Inquisitor lightsaber into floor of the cargo bay. "You're gonna tell me everything you remember of them and in exchange; your life will be spared." Vizago then explained everything about the Ghost crew and his missions they did for them.

"...and one of them is a Jedi padawn." Vizago revealed before he shut his mouth. Marek had a little glint in his eyes. He was on the right track.

"Where did they go?" Marek asked in a emotionless tone.

"They were with the Phoenix Squadron. I have no idea. I know they won't return here. I had to take care of my business during the burning of Tarkin Town!" Vizago revealed his true colours. Marek grabbed his lightsabed and stood up. Towering over Vizago.

"Thank you for co-operating. You may live..." Marek spoke as he actived both lightsaber sides of his Inquisitor lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" Vizago began to panic.

"Cutting all ties..." Marek stated as the lightsaber began to spin.

Meanwhile, Kallus arrived on the scene of the Broken Horn in an Imperial transporter with a small squadron of stormtroopers. The ship then began to brust into flames as Marek walked out of the ship. His robes covered in blood.

"I have the information we need, Agent." Marek reported.

"That is most impressive. Grand Moff Tarkin will be pleased with our progress." Kallus stated with a cheerful tone. Marek began to walk away from Kallus and the troopers and towards the Rouge Shadow which he landed near by. "What are you doing, Inquisitor?" Kallus asked in confusion.

"The Rebels cells are out on the far reaches of this system. I'm off to track them down personally..." Marek explained as he entered his ship and prepared for space travel. He looked to the dashboard of his ship to see a holographic image of his father; Kento Marek and his mother; Mallie. Galen didn't care about the Empire's power or rule. He has only one goal; to protect the innocent civilians of the galaxy from the dangerous actions that the rebels could cause. The Rouge Shadow fled the planet in a blink of an eye with Kallus watching on.

* * *

 **So, this is my very first Star Wars fan-fic and is my personal hope for something that should happen in the Rebels TV Show (CoughcoughMarekasanInquisitorcoughcough). I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If so, please leave a like, fav, review or a mixture of the three. It helps me to see if you guys want more of this in the future. I have ideas on how to continue but I won't reveal them now. Thank you for reading. :3**


End file.
